


Bedroom colours

by earthsmightiestdorks



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Birthmarks, Bisexual Character, Casual Sex, Comedy, Flirting, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsmightiestdorks/pseuds/earthsmightiestdorks
Summary: Andy takes Grigor out to a long waited date at a museum, and it’s absolutely nothing like Grigor was expecting it.But the colours are nice.





	Bedroom colours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: despite the copious amount of things that are, in fact, real (some of which I'm still in disbelief), this story is made up, and the characters in it are only inspired by their respective public personas
> 
> Basically, three things happened that led me to write this:
> 
>   1. I found [this](http://www.zimbio.com/photos/Andy+Murray/2012+Australian+Open+Day+6/aXPqUfV9xa1) picture of Andy;
>   2. Andy started following [this](https://www.instagram.com/unitlondon/) art gallery on Instagram, and when I went to check it, I found Grigor also followed the account;
>   3. Andy started following [this](https://www.instagram.com/helenbeardart/) art account (erm, possibly NSFW)
> 
> I have absolutely nothing to say in my defence. 
> 
> Dedicated to [smoothsailing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothsailing/) for constant support and for being my go-to _Dimipaedia_.
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think in the comments ♥

“Andy.”

Andy doesn’t even look up from his phone, chatting away to someone, probably Kim, and Grigor wants to pinch him. “Andy,” he tries again, getting a hum in response, but still not his full attention. The Bulgarian sighs and covers the other’s phone with his hand. 

“Andy…” 

Now he looks up, and he’s biting his lip, obviously fighting back a smile, the fucker. “What?” he asks, accent thick from being home for a few weeks. 

Grigor pouts. “When I said I wanted you to take me to a museum,” he starts, looking around and fighting a blush, “this is not what I had in mind, like, at all, man…”

Andy seemingly goes from holding back a smile to holding back a laugh and he barely manages to change it into a snort as he puts his phone away in his pocket. 

“It’s not funny!” complains Grigor, trying to sound angry even as he keeps his voice down. 

“Yeah, no, it’s not funny at all, it’s hilarious,” he counters, a cheeky grin on his face that makes Grigor want to roll his eyes, punch him and kiss it off all at once. So he just shakes his head and decides to try to enjoy the art anyway. 

Andy elbows him lightly on the side. “G, relax. We’re both adults here, this isn’t anything you haven’t seen or done already. And besides, I told you where and when we were going, I honestly thought you’d check.” 

“Maybe I should have…” concedes Grigor, looking at a neon yellow boob having its vibrant red nipple bitten. 

Andy clears his throat and looks just a little bit apologetic as he scratches the back of his head. “I followed the artist on Instagram a while ago and I’ve been wanting to check out the exposition since she announced it last month.” 

With that confession, it’s Grigor’s time to look smug. “So this is the kind of art you like? I have to say that I’m surprised,” he says as he crosses his arms in front of his chest and nods with his head to a painting where purple fingers stroke a bright orange cock. 

Andy punches him in the arm as he looks away, blushing. “Oh, shut it.” He shoves his hands in his pockets and moves on to the next painting. Grigor follows him. 

Andy doesn’t look at Grigor at all as they walk around the gallery, but he doesn’t have to do that to know that Grigor is staring smugly at the back of his head so he sighs and stops walking. “I like the colours, alright?” he tries to justify himself, raising his shoulders in a defensive move. 

Grigor throws his arm around Andy’s shoulders, laughing. “Of course! This picture here, for example, a purple dick with golden balls being deepthroated, amazing choice of colour, I must say. The gold really gets the attention of the viewer where the money is.” 

Andy blushes harder than before, but the way Grigor says his ridiculous analysis is too much, and he laughs along with him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Grigor can see someone is staring at them, either because they’re being obnoxiously loud or because they’re being recognised, he can’t tell. 

He hopes in the back of his mind that it’s the former and that they won’t wake up tomorrow to tennis tabloids announcing to everyone that Andy Murray and Grigor Dimitrov attended an exposition of erotic art together, but mostly because he doesn’t want to get in trouble with his PR agent. If there’s anyone he wouldn’t mind being caught with at an erotic art gallery, it’s Andy. 

Andy pushes off Grigor’s arm and shakes his head, his laughing subsided. 

As they go from painting to painting, occasionally discussing the images but more frequently just joking about and giggling like kids, Grigor starts to understand what Andy meant about the colours. The Scottish is in the middle of reading the artwork label out to his partner when the Bulgarian cuts him off.

“Oh, I get it now!” he exclaims and snaps his fingers, looking at the multicoloured toes with golden nails framing the orange dick entering a purple vagina. 

Andy straightens his back and looks at him with an eyebrow raised. “You get what now?”

“The colours make it fun!” He smiles excitedly. “This isn’t just sex, right? This is about feeling warm and content and enjoying it, and it makes so much sense because we already have sex everywhere and it’s always like serious and shit, but the bright colours here make it fun and special.” Grigor finishes his explanation slightly breathless and he looks back at Andy expectantly. “I got it, didn’t I?” 

“‘We have sex everywhere’? Maybe you have, I’m usually inside for it,” Andy mocks, but he’s smiling and he has a soft look in his eyes and Grigor blushes for just way too many reasons. 

“Come on, man, you know what I meant!” Grigor complains, but it’s more on principle than anything. Andy is laughing, but he nods anyway. 

A painting a few pictures over has Grigor wondering out loud. “Huh, this one is different,” he says, mostly to himself, but loud enough for Andy to hear and ask what he is talking about. “It’s just a bunch of funny-looking, vaguely human-like figures. With very long arms and fat legs.” Grigor takes his hand to his chin, pensive. “Looks kinda cute, actually.” Andy’s nearly hysterical laughter startles him. 

“G, those are- oh my god, Grigor, don’t tell me- really, don’t you know that-” he struggles to get his words out. 

Grigor looks mostly confused and slightly hurt. “What?” he asks as he helps Andy stand up straight. The man looks like he’s absolutely losing it. 

“Grigor, those are clits. That’s what it looks like inside the body,” Andy manages to explain when he recovers some of his breath. 

“Oh,” says Grigor, and that sends Andy laughing all over again. Grigor helps the man to a bench, but he sits down too and laughs with him because Andy’s laughter is just too contagious. Someone loudly shushes them and they quiet down, Grigor biting his lip and Andy covering his mouth with his hand. 

“Do you really not know what a clitoris looks like?” Andy asks eventually, somewhat incredulous.

Grigor shakes his head but he’s smiling. “Not like that, like, anatomical, like those sculpture things you see in a doctor’s clinic.” 

Andy grabs his phone and opens the Wikipedia page for the clitoris and passes it to the Bulgarian. “Oh, I see,” he says before he passes Andy’s phone back to him. 

Andy hums and nods as he puts his phone away, and he still looks like he wants to laugh, but to his credit, he manages to hold it back. He pats Grigor on the knee before getting up. “Come on, G, let’s go back to the funny looking people with long arms and fat legs,” he teases, and Grigor sticks his tongue out at him. 

The gallery is huge, Grigor finds himself thinking as Andy starts taking pictures of the clits to send to Kim, and he starts to sort of half think about how long they have been there, and how long until they get to the end. But he also realises he doesn’t mind at all because it’s fun, Andy is fun to hang out with, and he’s missed it. Then Andy grabs his hand to guide him to the next painting and all he can think of is how he wants to do this, go out with him, forever. 

About 10 minutes later he changes his mind. 

He didn’t mean to whimper, and he thought he’d held it back, but Andy has let go of his hand and he has this knowing look on his face, and Grigor wants to run away and hide and then die of embarrassment in whichever hole he sticks himself in. 

“Do you find this hot, Grigor?” Andy asks, his eyebrow up, one corner of his mouth raised in a lopsided smile, looking absolutely smug, like he just found a secret weapon against Grigor and he has full intention to use it. 

Which might as well be the case, because there’s not much distinguishing this pic from the others, except for the grey fingers in the colourful lady’s mouth. 

“G, do you have a finger sucking kink?” Andy asks right by Grigor’s ear, and he hadn't even noticed the Scottish move closer to him. He shivers. 

“You do, don’t you?” Grigor can feel Andy’s lips brushing against his ear and he doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he just closes his eyes, nods and bites down a whimper. 

Just as fast as he had approached, Andy moves away to the next painting, and when Grigor opens his eyes he wonders if he just imagined everything. He looks at the painting again, breathing heavily, but takes a pic of it all the same. It’s still a great work of art, especially the colours, or so he tells himself. 

When he catches up to Andy, the man is looking at something absolutely mesmerized. Grigor directs his sight to the painting and upon seeing it he can understand why.

“Ok, that’s, like, the hottest one so far, okay. No doubt,” he comments, and Andy just agrees with a low ‘mhmm’. 

Grigor looks at him and the Scottish looks enchanted, his eyes fixed on the canvas in front of them. “Doesn’t that hurt her back, though?” he asks, trying to get Andy’s attention. 

That seems to shake Andy’s mind back to reality. “Oh, hm, I don’t- I don’t think so?” he tries. He looks between Grigor and the painting a few times before focusing on the art again. “I mean, she looks happy, so I guess that it doesn’t hurt at all,” he says and looks back at Grigor, smiling shyly. “But, hm, I don’t know, it doesn’t look too comfortable, either.” Andy licks his lips, and Grigor doesn’t know if he’s doing it on purpose or what. “I wouldn’t know, anyway…” He shrugs. “It’s not like I’ve ever done that,” he tells him. 

He turns his gaze back to the painting, and Grigor can see a faint red blush on his cheeks. Grigor looks between Andy and the picture, his mind going to very specific places and that’s it, he decides he doesn’t want to stay a single extra second there. 

He grabs Andy’s arm and starts dragging him to the door while he calls a cab in the first app he sees on his phone. 

Andy looks surprised but doesn’t make any effort to stop him. “G, the exhibition is not over yet,” he makes a token complaint. 

“No, I know, I just remembered I had to like, do some stuff before leaving, I forgot but I just remembered now, I called a cab already so I can go back to my hotel.” 

Andy just smiles and nods, despite that being the worst excuse Grigor has ever given in his life, ever. Andy probably saw right through it but it doesn’t matter, because he’s getting in the cab with the Bulgarian anyway, despite nothing at all in what he said indicating that he needed Andy with him to ‘do some stuff’. 

Then again, he did drag the other through the entire gallery. Oh well, who needs subtlety, anyway.

The ride to the hotel seems to take longer than the hours they spent looking at colourful fake sex at the gallery, none of them speaking anything, Grigor rubbing his hands on his thighs and willing the cab to go faster, Andy apparently the perfect picture of calm and tranquility as he plays a game on his phone. 

But as soon as they’re inside Grigor’s suite, they’re kissing. 

“I can’t believe you did what you did,” Grigor huffs against Andy’s neck as he drags the other’s jacket off, letting it drop on the floor with a weird muffled thump. Was that his phone?

“Hm, I don’t- hm, I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Andy replies, one hand holding Grigor by the collar of his shirt, the other hooking its fingers around one of Grigor’s belt loops. 

Grigor hums in a way he hopes conveys he doesn’t buy that not even a little bit, but he’s got other things on his mind so he lets it slide. He shoves his hand under Andy’s tee-shirt, pushing it up determinedly, letting his fingers brush against the Scottish’s abs and pectorals as he explores the inside of the other’s mouth with his tongue. 

Andy moves back and lets go of Grigor for his tee to be pushed up and off, but as soon as the piece is gone he latches onto the buttons at the top of Grigor’s chest, his mouth kissing the man’s jaw wet and sloppily, and as he opens the Bulgarian’s shirt the man grabs him by the waistband of his jeans and pulls his hips closer, letting their crotches brush against each other. Andy breathes heavily and his hands falter. Grigor thrusts against him and he has to let go of the button to hold onto the side of Grigor’s shirt, steadying himself. 

“You okay there, man?” Grigor asks, worried.

“I’m, ah, I’m fine, but maybe my knees could give up at any moment now,” Andy answers, his voice thin and breathy, and Grigor can relate to his struggles. “I’m assuming you have a bed here, right?” he jokes. 

Grigor pushes him back to the bedroom while leaving gentle bites on the side of his neck and his shoulder. 

While Grigor closes the door behind him, Andy takes off his jeans and walks to the bed to lie down. When Grigor looks over at the bed, he sees Andy palming himself over his boxers and he’s looking back at Grigor with a content look on his face, much the same way he looked at some of the pictures in the gallery. 

Then Grigor remembers all at once why he couldn’t wait to get here and he strips down to his underwear in record time, throwing himself on the bed to kiss Andy again. 

Andy laughs with his whole body like he used to, and damn, Grigor’s missed this. 

But right now he’s on a mission, and he kisses the corner of Andy’s mouth, then his jaw, until he can whisper right at Andy’s ear, his lips brushing against it. “I saw how you looked at that lesbian picture,” he says before biting Andy’s earlobe. The Scottish bites down on a finger to suppress a moan. 

_ Oh, I am so right about this,_ thinks Grigor as he moves down the bed to kneel between Andy’s legs. 

Andy looks at Grigor curiously as the man slides down the Scottish's underwear, but other than that he just lets the Bulgarian do whatever he has in mind. 

Despite that, or perhaps because of it, he is completely stunned when Grigor pushes his hips up until he’s much like the woman in the painting.

Grigor kneels behind him, running his hands along Andy’s back and down the back of his thighs. And just like that, ass open for him, dick red and hard against his lower abs, a completely dazed look on his face, Andy is such a sight, Grigor thinks he’d easily be the best work of art in any museum. 

So he says it. "Man, Andy, you look so good like this," compliments Grigor, his fingers caressing the sides of Andy’s torso. “You look so out of it and it’s… it’s hot, man,” he speaks against Andy’s asscheek. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Andy doesn’t look like he’s in a condition fit to say anything but he still reacts by closing his eyes shut and throwing his head back as far as his position will allow him, breathing hard, almost panting. Grigor bites his ass and he whines, low, not exactly desperate but not really far from it, either.

Grigor doesn’t know what’s gotten into him but he just keeps talking and kissing Andy’s beautiful backside. “Seriously, your legs are amazing, you know?” he says as he rubs the said legs with the pad of his palms. “And your ass, man, you could like, totally give Rafa a run for his money in an ass competition,” he comments as he squeezes Andy’s buttocks hard enough to leave finger-shaped marks. 

Andy half moans and half laughs, and it’s the most ridiculous thing Grigor has ever heard, but he loves it. 

Then Grigor licks over Andy’s hole and the laughs turn into a loud gasp followed by a muffled moan through gritted teeth. 

“So good, so good, so good,” Grigor keeps chanting against Andy’s ass, and the Scottish still looks so dazed, like he can’t believe what’s happening. 

Grigor sticks the tip of his tongue in and does some small circular movements that leave Andy with his eyes tightly shut and his mouth hanging open with his laboured breathing. 

While Grigor keeps focused on the task at hand, alternating between thrusting his tongue in and licking flat over Andy’s asshole, he lets his hands roam free on their own. His right one grabs onto Andy’s asscheek and spreads it for his tongue to have better access while his left hand slides down Andy’s leg until the Bulgarian can squeeze his calf, pressing his thumb against the birthmark. His hips start thrusting against Andy's shoulder blade in a decision he doesn’t recall making but it’s too good to complain. 

Grigor is so lost in the sensation of it all that he almost misses the way Andy is lowly wheezing and how tight his grip is on the bedsheets. “Andy?” he asks, worried. 

“G- Grigor, god, let me-” utters Andy, pushing his hips down against the other man’s chest. Grigor slides to the side to give him some space.

Andy sits up and sighs loudly in relief. “Another second like that and it would have killed my neck.” 

As if to support his claims, he rolls his head around, stretching his abused spine with a loud crack. 

Grigor laughs a small, soundless laugh and Andy smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry. I kinda killed the mood, didn’t I?”

Grigor shakes his head as he crawls over to the Scottish. “That’s only an excuse to get it back where it was,” he speaks against Andy’s collarbone. He kisses his way up Andy’s neck and jaw until their lips can meet again. 

Andy cradles his face and kisses him back immediately. Grigor melts into the kiss before giggling uncontrollably against the other man’s mouth. 

“What are you laughing at?” Andy asks and bites down Grigor’s lower lip. 

Grigor moans before answering. “I just had my tongue up your ass,” he speaks against Andy’s chin.

Andy bites his lip to hold back his own laughter as he pushes Grigor away. “Idiot.” But he turns to lie on his stomach and Grigor can see his face is as red as humanly possible when he says: “Get back to it, though.” He’s propped up on his elbows and he’s looking at him out of the corner of his eye. 

Grigor kneels between Andy’s legs and rubs his hands up his calves, the back of his thighs, until he can grab two handfuls of ass. “I think I like this view better,” the Bulgarian muses, kneading the firm muscle of Andy’s backside. Andy snorts and stuffs his face on the pillow, laughing. 

As Grigor looks down to his right and spots the birthmark, he gets the sudden urge to sink his teeth on it, and he just goes with it. 

Andy yelps in surprise. 

“Hurt?” asks Grigor against the darker skin of Andy’s mark. 

“... No,” the Scottish answers, and even though he can’t see it, he can feel Girgor grinning against his leg. 

Grigor bites and licks Andy’s mark and the Scottish starts moaning against the pillow and thrusting shallowly against the bed. 

The Bulgarian kisses and bites his way up Andy’s legs until he can spread his cheeks and lick him again. 

Andy moans loudly and throws his head back in pleasure. 

Grigor takes that reaction as positive feedback and he presses his face harder against Andy’s ass, pushing his tongue in as far as he can and rolling it around. 

Andy is breathing hard when he turns his head around to try to see what Grigor’s doing. The Bulgarian stares back at him straight in the eye and he feels the Scottish clench around his tongue in response. 

Without breaking eye contact, Grigor keeps one hand spreading Andy’s cheeks while he unhurriedly glides the other up along Andy’s back until it’s right next to the Scottish’s mouth. The Bulgarian slides two fingers against Andy’s upper lip and that’s enough for him to get the cue. 

Andy takes those two fingers in his mouth, sliding his tongue around them in synchrony with Grigor’s own pace in his ass. He also moans around them for good measure. 

It’s too much for Grigor. He pulls his hand away and inside his underwear and jerks himself off as he works with his tongue harder and harder. 

Andy’s moans are muffled where his face is smashed against the pillow, and when he starts to lift his hips and push them back against Grigor’s face, the Bulgarian loses it, spilling his come inside his underwear and getting his fingers messy with it. 

When he recovers some of his senses, he can hear Andy panting and begging, sounding desperate and unbearably hard without the friction of the mattress. He uses his come-slick fingers to press inside the Scottish against his prostate while his tongue continues to lick and stimulate the rim. He takes his free hand forward to stroke him and after that it doesn’t take long for Andy to come all over his chest and stomach, muffling his scream by biting down the pillow cover. 

Grigor flops to the side of the bed, throwing his arms open like a starfish and hitting Andy in the process. The Scottish mumbles something against the pillow, entirely unintelligible. 

“What?” asks Grigor, turning his head to the side to look at Andy as the man musters the immeasurable amount of energy needed to lift his head high enough to breathe and speak. 

“I said, ‘Don’t go sleeping on me when I’m lying on post-coital fluid mess’.” Grigor laughs and Andy frowns at him. “I’m serious, I need to get up and clean.”

Grigor laughs the entire time, but he manages to both get up from the bed and help Andy disentangle from the dirty sheets and place them on a chair somewhere. They walk together to the bathroom, but only because Grigor doesn’t want to wait alone and because Andy doesn’t mind the other’s post-sex babbling. 

Not that he’ll ever admit it. 

“Okay, man, that was so good,” starts Grigor as he lets the water flow in the sink to wash his hands.

“Yeah,” agrees Andy, opening up the second guests’ toothbrush kit. 

“How long has it been since we’ve done it? 2016?” Grigor asks as he steps off his underwear. He wonders whether it’s worthy washing it in the sink before the cum dries. He lets it soaking there just in case. 

“-m thi-k so” Andy answers, toothbrush in mouth. “I was away for some time, and even when I wasn’t you can be sure sex was definitely on the ‘ouch’ list with the state of my hips,” he explains after he finishes. 

“Why are you brushing your teeth? I was the one who ate ass,” points out Grigor, rubbing hotel hand soap on his briefs. 

“Because I hate sleeping without brushing my teeth,” explains Andy, throwing some water on his face. “And, like, you seriously should, too.” 

“I’m good,” the Bulgarian replies as he rinses and wrings his underwear. “So you’re staying over?” he asks as he places the piece on the towel hanger and signals for Andy to follow him. 

“Sure,” the Scottish agrees as he turns off the light and pulls the door behind him. 

“Sweet!” Grigor exclaims as he throws himself back on the bed, lying on his back. He stretches his arms above his head before getting his hands behind his neck. “Man, Andy, I can’t believe you took me to an erotic art exhibition just to get laid,” he comments nonchalantly. 

Andy flops down on his side with his back to Grigor as he grumbles: “Didn’t.”

“And like, the art was good, for sure,” Grigor continues, hands in the air to gesture as he talks. “But I was so surprised. And I mean, you follow her on Instagram, publicly like that? Man, you’ve got some balls…”

“G…” Andy says, turning his head to try to stare down Grigor into quiet. 

“And, now that I think about it,” the Bulgarian continues, oblivious, turning towards Andy and propping himself up on his elbow. “You were teasing me about my finger-sucking thing when you got, like, high-key hypnotized by weird acrobatic lesbian sex, what the hell-” He’s cut off by Andy’s mouth on his.

“Grigor, shut up,” says Andy when the kiss breaks, but he’s smiling and there’s no bite to it. 

Grigor does shut up as Andy pulls the Bulgarian’s arm to drape over him as they cuddle, and he sighs contently, ready to get some rest.

The peacefulness, however, is short-lived because as soon as Grigor’s got his mouth on the back of Andy’s neck, he’s talking again.

“Seriously though, if you wanted me to eat your ass, all you had to do was ask.”

Andy groans into his pillow as Grigor laughs at him, amused.

A few weeks later, Grigor gets a notification of a direct message on Instagram telling him about a new art exhibition followed by the words "go out with me again? No sex pictures this time, promise". 

He laughs so loud he wonders if Andy can hear him from wherever he is.

**Author's Note:**

> Andy calls Grigor 'G' because Dani called Grigor 'G' and Andy probably picked that up from him. 
> 
> Referenced pictures (erm, NSFW):  
\- Yellow boob with red nipple: https://www.instagram.com/p/BzL65y1lFDf/  
\- Purple fingers: https://theartgorgeous.com/three-fresh-takes-female-gaze/ (header image, bottom right corner)  
\- Golden balls: https://www.instagram.com/p/B0BgrMblWAq/  
\- Multicoloured toes: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bz54XDSlLJj/  
\- Funny looking “people”: https://www.instagram.com/p/B1T3nI8ley0/  
\- Colourful lady with grey fingers: https://www.instagram.com/p/B06j71Clois/  
\- "Hottest one, no doubt": https://www.instagram.com/p/B0ZGyBQlIT7/
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
